1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thrust reverser for a bypass turbojet-engine, and more particularly, a thrust reverser having rotatable pivoting flaps closing an annular gas flow duct and stationary baffle portions radially offset with movable baffle portions redirecting a gas flow.
2. Related Art
Turbofan-type turbojet engines typically comprise a turbojet engine encased in a cowling wherein the engine drives a fan usually located at the front portion of the engine. The fan blades are enclosed in a fan cowling so that at least a portion of the is fan cowling is spaced from the engine cowling to define a generally annular gas flow duct. The annular gas flow duct channels the air impelled by the rotation of the fans.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, it is known to position a thrust reverser so as to act against the gases flowing through the annular duct. FIG. 1 illustrates a thrust reverser in a forward thrust position having a displaceable structure (7) with an inner surface spaced from an outer surface (16) of an engine cowling so as to form an annular gas flow duct (17). In the forward thrust position, a flap (12) covers a plurality of thrust reverser baffles (20) housed within the displaceable structure (7) by forming a portion of the inner surface of the displaceable structure (7). FIG. 2 illustrates the thrust reverser in FIG. 1 in a reverse thrust position wherein the displaceable structure (7) is axially displaced downstream to clear a passageway in the fan cowling for the flow deflected between the stationary structure (6) and an upstream edge of the displaceable structure (7). The flap (12) rotates so that one edge is adjacent with the outer surface (16) of the engine cowling to block the annular duct (17) and the flow is outwardly deflected from the passageway by the thrust reverser baffles (20).
European patent 0,109,219 A and U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,645 disclose typical designs using thrust reverser baffles. In these instances, baffles are rigidly connected to a non-translatable part of the fan cowling so that in a reverse thrust mode, a pivotable flap redirects the gas in the annular duct and the baffles effectively divert the exhausted gas through a passageway in the fan cowling. However, in such designs, the integration of thrust reverser baffles dictate the length of the displaceable structure which may increase the weight and require increased storage space in the jet engine cowling.